Home
by Flaws
Summary: It's great to be home. A sequel to 'Wait'. YamamotoHaru 8086


This is a sequel to my previous 8086 story, _Wait_. Enjoy and review after reading, okay? All reviews really mean a lot to me and they made me really happy because it shows that the reader likes the story a lot, so review after reading, okay?

I own nothing.

* * *

Home

_Tic toc, tic toc, tic toc_

The sound of the clock ticking could be heard clearly in the cold and quiet night. Haru looked up to the clock. It's already 4am in the morning. It has been _2 months_. 2 months since he left for his mission. Since then, she had been staying up late until the next day morning to wait for him. She intended to stay up longer, but her tiredness doesn't allow her to. She often end up sleeping on the couch and when she woke up, no one is there.

"He'll come home soon. Definitely." She clenched her fist tightly on her laps, assuring herself that her husband is safe and will be coming home soon. "Haru will wait for Yamamoto-san."

_Tic toc, tic toc_

Haru's eyes slowly closed, but opened when her chin almost fell off from her palm. She repeated the same action a few more times before giving in and let her forehead hit the arm of the chair.

"Yamamoto-san..." Haru muttered in her dream.

_Ring, ring~ Ring, ring~_

Haru shot her eyes open and head up. "Hahi?! What is it?! Fire?!" She looked around the room, no sign of any fire, black smokes or anything.

_Ring, ring~ Ring, ring~ Ring, ring~_

"Hahi! The phone!" But before Haru picked up the phone and answer the call, she hesitated for a moment.

Her hand trembled furiously, her heartbeat raced rapidly that she couldn't breath properly.

What is she going to do if the call is from hospital? What is she suppose to do if it's about her husband's... death...?

_Ring, ring~ Ring, ring~_

The phone continued to ring. She gulped and rubbed her cold hands together for a moment before taking in a deep breath and pick up the phone. "H-Hel-Hello?" She stammered in a trembling voice.

"Good morning, Yamamoto Haru-san," a feminine voice greeted.

Haru took a glance at the clock.

_I see... Three hours had passed..._

Haru snapped out of her thought once the caller continued. "I'm calling from the Nakayama Surgical Hospital."

Haru felt as if her heart went shattered into countless pieces that moment, tears started to form in her eyes, her lips trembled. She tried to speak, but words wouldn't come out. She bit her tongue hard, trying her best not to sniff. "Y-Yes..." Her voice cracked.

"Are you alright, Yamamoto-san?"

"Y-Yes, ple-please continue..." Haru bit her tongue harder.

"I'm calling you in order to inform you that your father was sent to the hospital."

Haru widen her eyes, it wasn't Yamamoto who's the one who's in the hospital? It's not Yamamoto Takeshi?

"M-My father?"

"Yes, your father is having a very bad cold, so I'm here to inform you that your father is in the hospital."

"O-Okay, I'll go to the hospital right now."

Haru hung up, her let out a sigh of relieve. "I'm glad..." She place her fist on her chest, feeling her heartbeat calming down. "Yamamoto-san is fine..."

She wiped away her tears and stood up. "Looks like I need to go and visit father."

-----

It's already 3.45am in the morning. Haru's father had so many stuffs to talk to her that time passed so fast. It has been a while since the two of them met too. And not to forget about her mother too, she has been asking if Haru's expecting or not as she can't wait to have a grandchild, all Haru's respond was blushed and said that both Yamamoto and her are not ready for it as they were only married half a year ago.

After her father fell asleep, Haru let out a sigh of relieve.

_Finally..._ Haru thought as she stretch her tired body. She's glad that her mother went back home too.

Haru thrust the key into the keyhole before twisting it to open the door. She switch on the lights and had a look at the apartment.

Even though there's furnitures in the apartment, Haru's heart felt empty. So empty that she felt as if she's heartless.

"Maybe he's asleep." Haru muttered. "Yeah, he must be! After that long mission, he must be drained!" She ran towards their bedroom. "Yes, he must be sleeping!" She nodded to herself.

She opened the door and switched on the light and took a glance at the bed.

But no one is on it.

The blanket is lying flat on the mattress, the pillows were placed neatly at the top of the bed. Haru went towards the left side of the bed and lie down. She took the scent of his hair shampoo from the pillow, she felt so cold. The blanket, they're lying beneath her. She knows that even if she pulls them over her, she would feel cold too. It has been a while since she came into this room. For the past two months, she had been spending her time in the living room, waiting for her husband to come home. A flashback came into her mind as she tugged onto the pillow.

-----

_The rain was pouring outside heavily, Haru pulled the blanket over her arms._

_'It's no use... Haru is still cold...' She thought as she sneezed._

_Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer._

_She turned around before blinking._

_"Are you feeling cold?" He asked drowsily. He must have been woken up by the sound of the thunder earlier. The blackhead then moved his arms up to her arms, pulling her even closer to him._

_Haru blushed. "Ya-Yamamoto-san..."_

_"Hm?" He asked, with his eyes still closed._

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Aren't you feeling cold? You're even shivering." He opened his eyes a little, staring at her brown hair as she shivered due to the coldness in his arms._

_"Y-Yes... But why are you hugging Haru?"_

_"I thought you would feel warmer if you feel my temperature," he stated honestly. "If you don't like it, I can let go of you."_

_Yamamoto let go of her arms, but before they moved further from her, Haru pulled his hands. "Haru didn't say she doesn't like it..." She said slowly, pouting. "I'm just thinking that it's sweet of you."_

_Yamamoto let out a blush of happiness. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He took in the scent of her hair before drifting to his dreamland._

_Haru placed her hands on Yamamoto's wrists, she felt so safe around him._

_Even though the rain was pouring outside and it's cold, but in the Yamamoto household, it's warm and cozy, heartwarming, that is._

-----

_Cling, cling, cling_

The sound of metals hitting one another could be heard, Haru shot her head up and eyes open once she heard it.

_Could it be..._

Haru ran out of the room.

The sound of the door being opened could be heard, it revealed to be a blackhead who has light hazel eyes. He looked up as soon as he closed the door. "Yo," he flashed out a grin.

Haru - whose hands were against the door frame for support - could feel her knees becoming weak. "Ya... Yamamoto..." She fell onto the ground. Tears of relieve and joy streamed down.

Yamamoto on the other hand, quickly run towards her. "What's wrong? Did something happen during the days when I'm gone?" He asked anxiously.

"Of course there was!" She raised her voice angrily. Yamamoto's eyes shown shock and curiosity, he waited patiently for her to continue. "YOU'VE MADE HARU SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Haru balled up her hand into a fist and hit them against Yamamoto's chest hard again and again. "Where were you for the past two months?! Do you know how much I'm worried about you?! What were you doing?! Why are you keeping quiet?! ANSWER ME!"

A pair of hands gently caught her wrists. She looked up, revealing her crying face to her husband.

His look... It's different... He looked... sad...

Haru took a glance at Yamamoto. His left wrist was bandaged and his cheek had a piece of cotton wool. His eyes were halfway opened, he must be drained. His katana was hanging on his shoulder, his tie was loosened and his jacket wasn't buttoned.

"I'm sorry for worrying you..."

"Yamamoto-san..."

"I'm sorry for making you feel lonely for these two months..."

"Takeshi..."

Yamamoto let go off her wrists, Haru gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry for everything..."

Haru shook her head. "I'm sorry for shouting and hurting you earlier." She placed her hands on his chest. "Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "No."

He pulled her into a tight hug immediately after shaking his head.

There's a short moment of silence before Yamamoto spoke softly. "I'm home."

Haru took a scent of his dress shirt. He had a faint smell of blood and sweat, but he still have the scent of himself. "Welcome home."

_It's great to be home..._ Yamamoto thought as he took a scent of her hair.

* * *

Uh... Pardon my grammar mistakes. I apologize if the ending or the whole story was corny to you, but I'm pretty sure I'll write better stories of 8086, so do look forward for them.


End file.
